An Offer
by goldnheart
Summary: Venus makes an indecent offer and gets an unexpected response.


Only the story is mine. Sailor Moon is not.

* * *

**An Offer**

"Always one foot out the door,," the stunning creature remarked to the imposing figure in the doorway. Cold grey eyes flickered to the sultry silhouette posed on the bed to the left.

"Always alert, unlike some." The quiet man quipped.

The blond breathed a warm, moaning sigh, running a hand through her bright tendrils. He hung back to avoid ensnarement.

"Oh general, I assure you," she leaned back, both arms behind her, chest forward, eyes blazing, "I am always alert. I could show you, if you'd like."

"No need." He replied, eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

The golden one smiled "Then why are you here?"

The grey eyes shot her way again. "You bid me here, not the other way around."

"But_ you_ came, and honestly, general, what did you think I wanted with you in a place like this? You made a choice." Her voice was gentle and playfully chiding, but her eyes held a hard edge.

He did not reply instantly. She noted it. He loved reasons. He uses reasons more than shields. Reason he never hid, but put forward in fights, like a proud child: open and clear. His silence meant he did not have one, or that it was state business...or that he was not proud of it.

"Kunzite?" She called, risking him retreating at the intimacy of using his name. He did not respond.

"Kunzite." She called again, softer, more sweetly. He turned to face her, resolution written on his face. Whatever reason he had come here for, he was ready to leave it behind now.

"Yes, Princess."

Her heart ached at the formality. Desperately, she locked eyes with him, and noticed with amusement that his eyes widened every so slightly in reponse. She leaned back slowly, onto her bent arms, spreading her legs, watching his expression. A fierce hunger showed in his expression. She could feel the current of heat pass between them.

"Why?" He asked, hands beginning to clench.

"Because you know what it is like to never get what you want. And so do I. In this moment, you can have it; I can give you that. We don't always have to go without. Not without reason." She spoke plainly, for all the allure of her position. Still, he did not move, only continued to stare with that starved look.

"And if they were to find out?" He asked, voice tight.

"Then nothing. Everyone would just assume what they assume anyways: that you're a man who can have anyone he wants, and that I'm a whore, like every other Venusian." She answered the floor, a bitter tone marring her silky voice.

"I couln't bear them looking at you like that." Minako's eyes shot up to meet his. His face had softened; sadness lingering at the corners of his mouth. "Not because of me."

"That's their fault, not yours. I want you, and I could make you happy. And you make me happy, when you're not warding me off like the cold."

"Plague." He answered softly with a hint of a smile.

Minako stood and approached him, smiling back. "Right, plague, that's the word I wanted." She wrapped her arms around the neck of the now-paralyzed man. "You always know how to give me what I want, don't you?"

"Minako, we can't go back from this. I'm not going to stop if you let me. Not just today, but from here on out."

Minako slid her hand slowly up and down the nape of his neck. "Good. I intend to keep you around for a while."

"You_ intend_ to keep me around for _a while_?" Kunzite asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

Minako giggled to herself and started to kiss his neck. "Mhm, what if you're bad in bed? I can't make any guarantees," she teased between kisses on his one exposed collarbone. "Or what if it's only fun the first time? You know, for novelty value. I can't be held to anything."

"I see." Kunzite commented quietly. "Then I suppose I'd better go ahead and let you decide."

Minako squealed as he hoisted her up against him, his stomach pressed hard between her legs. She shuddered at the intimate contact. He moved to the bed, and quickly pinned her down with his body.

"And Princess, since we're settling this tonight, how many times before you know it's not a novelty? Eight?" Kunzite whispered against her ear before biting her neck, hard. "Ten?"

Minako bit her lip, suppressing a whimper and giggle at his teasing . It was going to be a long night, but not that long…she hoped nervously. She forgot everything but how to moan as his hands snaked over her hips.

Minako smiled to herself: a long night, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Thank you to VO1 for editing of this piece. She's pretty amazing.


End file.
